<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel Observations by laverna_aurelius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388991">Cruel Observations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laverna_aurelius/pseuds/laverna_aurelius'>laverna_aurelius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, Detective Kakashi, Implied Itakaku, Intrigue, Kakashi has know Naruto forever, Kakashi is a dumb genius, Konoha but like a huge sprawling city, M/M, Mild Haku/Naruto, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kakashi/Obito, Mutual Pining eventually, Mystery, Naruto is looking reeeeeal grown up after college, Naruto is pretty spoiled tbph, Naruto's parents are too much, Pining naruto, Romance, Sorry people have pasts yo, i did that thing where I've made almost everyone gay again OOPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laverna_aurelius/pseuds/laverna_aurelius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years have passed since Kakashi made sure Naruto got an education away from the crime and intrigue of the city, but Naruto makes it home just in time for an attempt to be made on his parents' lives. Will Kakashi be able to figure out the motive behind the recent attacks and keep Naruto out of harm's way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_boxers_rainbow/gifts">Milestogo56 (Pink_boxers_rainbow)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Une_fleur_ma_dit/gifts">Une_fleur_ma_dit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The tags are being super annoying rn so I will update them laterrrr. Rating is subject to change. Check out the sweet babes I am gifting this to. Their enthusiasm fueled my creativity! Excuse any typos please and thank you! [Unless they are really bad lol]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi was a stoic man. He prided himself on exuding a calm, nonchalant manner at work, even in the face of the most depraved and violent scenes. And he had seen <em>plenty</em> of that since starting his career.</p><p> </p><p>However, the sight of his former mentor's car up in flames, pieces strewn across the pavement, left him feeling absolutely terrified. Gone was the calm in his heart. He was shaken to the core. He distantly felt sad for the hapless bastard who had tried to break into the car, but he was eternally grateful that it was him and not Minato and Kushina, and he didn't really give a shit if that made him a terrible person.</p><p> </p><p>He stole a glance at the officers who were interviewing the couple. They looked pale and confused. Minato's normally youthful face was lined with fear and grief, and Kushina, usually the picture of strength, was shaking like a leaf.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi could hardly blame them. After their only son had been studying and traveling abroad for nearly five years, today was the day they were to pick him up from the airport. The bubbly blond child had almost become an orphan.</p><p> </p><p>The first responders, who apparently been trapped in gridlock traffic for the past 20 minutes finally arrived. Kakashi gave the medics instructions to see to the trembling parents, then he told the firefighters how to extinguish the flames without destroying too much evidence. Unlike the other law enforcement agencies Kakashi often dealt with, they didn't mind being told how to do their job, they merely wanted to get the job done safely.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, he went to save his friends from their questioning.</p><p> </p><p>"Minato-sensei…" he started awkwardly. "I know you're supposed to be at the airport right now, but I think you should travel with protection."</p><p> </p><p>"I can take care of myself," Minato said without thinking, almost on impulse. He ignored the way Kakashi's eyes seemed to drift over to the carnage that was once their car. "Gomen, Kakashi-kun. I'm… wow, I dont have words."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you take us to the airport, Kakashi?" Kushina asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft and timid. "I suddenly don't really trust much of anyone, and I doubt you can get much out of this scene right now."</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to argue but her deep, cobalt eyes shone with fear and he felt his shoulders slump in defeat. "Alright, but we are taking the expressway. No scenic routes. I don't care how much has changed since your son has been home."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled an absolutely breathtaking smile, a welcome reprieve amongst the violence. "He will be so excited to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, until he knows why he is there," Minato interjected sourly.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go give some directions and I'll meet you at the car," Kakashi supplied, cutting off his sensei's train of thought. Minato was normally an optimistic person, but his diamond-strong will to be uplifting and positive had taken a huge hit, and it was cracking at the edges.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the airport was tense and silent. Everyone's minds werd racing a million miles a minute, and no one really wanted to discuss what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>There had been a few deaths this year that were somewhat suspicious at the time, but now after this public and violent execution attempt, pieces were starting to fall into place.</p><p> </p><p>At least three former members of the Konoha Investigative Unit had died this year. One was deemed a random killing, one a suicide, and the other was was alleged natural causes. Each death fit the person, too, in a way that was hard to explain to the average civilian.</p><p> </p><p>But Minato-sensei, and his wife for that matter, were beloved people. Minato quit the force when Naruto was very young, and many of his so-called enemies were either in prison, or focused on other people now. So what could have spurred such an act?</p><p> </p><p>He was moving to park when he saw Naruto standing outside <em>Arrivals</em> and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He was stretching, his lean, muscular body pulled taut as his mouth opened in a giant yawn. The years had definitely been good to Naruto. His skin was bronzed from sun, and he had experienced a growth spurt that put them closer in height. He finished his stretch just as Kakashi pulled up next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Minato and Kushina shared a meaningful look before plastering on smiles for their son. They all exited the vehicle and Naruto's face lit up like a sunrise when he noticed them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ne, of course you're late! Kakashi was driving! What a surprise! All my favorites in one place!"</p><p> </p><p>The completely unbidden blush that worked its way onto Kakashi's cheeks nearly floored him. Why was he reacting this way to <em>Naruto</em>? He had known that child since he was born. He shook it off, thankful for the cloth mask that he always wore to cover his face.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto chatted enthusiastically about how terrible his flight had been, and how every airport was subpar compared to this one. His parents smiled and try to uphold conversation, but after a few minutes it was clear that something was wrong. Naruto's expression twisted into one of suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is going on?" He demanded after slipping into the passenger seat. He always called shotgun first, but where there was normally a small argument about who was going sit up front, there was none today and that only further served to feed his anxiety. The brave face his parents wore fell and Kushina started crying, blurting out a torrent of information. Kakashi was grateful to have his eyes on the road. Naruto was so expressive that it was sometimes impossible to watch him react to something without his uncontrollable empathy sprouting forth, and he needed to remain cool and focused for them.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they returned to the crime scene, Kakashi could feel Naruto shaking in his seat. He spared a glance to the side, regretting it immediately. Naruto's face was frozen in shock, pallid and disturbed.</p><p> </p><p>The day the blond had been born.. the moment Kakashi held Naruto's little body in his hands, he swore to never let a face like that be on that boy. It was part of the reason why he pushed Minato to take a teaching position, and leave a life of chasing criminals behind. It was also why he suggested Naruto study abroad, even helping to pay for the pricy excursion. Because Naruto is precious, and the seedy underbelly of Kohana was not suited for such a bright light. But now that he was home and he saw what almost became of his parents, Kakashi knew there would be no getting rid of Naruto this time.</p><p> </p><p>The younger blond managed to control himself for awhile longer, much to Kakashi's surprise. It seemed that Naruto had matured exponentially from the boy who had left five years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Once an officer had seen his parents inside, Naruto rounded Kakashi, his expression was as hard and unmoving as a mountain, but his eyes were full of anguish. "What is going on here, Kakashi?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I knew, Naruto-kun. Why don't you come help me look at the crime scene?" He knew Kushina would have his hide, as she always did when Kakashi showed Naruto anything she deemed untoward, but there was no stopping a determined Naruto desperate for answers.</p><p> </p><p>The fire had since died down, and Kakashi knew that the charred remains of the vehicle, parked safely across a wide suburban drive next to a sprawling wilderness, would yield very little information. He grabbed gloves and feet coverings just the same, passing Naruto some as well. It was clear the kid had forgotten all about spending time with his parents in the flesh. There was only one thing preoccupying his thoughts and it was written all over him, in the way he set his jaw and squared his shoulders, and how his brilliant, dancing eyes seemed to still completely.</p><p> </p><p>For as long as Naruto had been able to talk, he had wanted to be just like his father and Kakashi. He had wanted nothing more in his life than to follow in their footsteps, but his parents had staunchly forbidden it. It was another one of the reasons why Kakashi had desperately wanted to get Naruto out of the city. Maybe seeing the world would inspire something new inside of him, but from the look of determination in his eyes, Kakashi knew that it hadn't quite quelled the fire within him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi could feel a harsh gaze burning holes in the back of his head, and he turned to see Kushina glaring at him from the window before closing the blinds. He sighed, but continued on nonetheless. The CSI team had already laid down the groundwork for them, knowing that they weren't to remove anything until Kakashi had more time. So many things were outlined with chalk and labeled, and the team was discussing what they had discovered quietly next to the van. They also knew not to tell him anything they found because sometimes they were wrong and the misinformation tended to jumble up Kakashi's otherwised organized thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Konohagakure was one of the safer cities in the world, and their government tried to keep everyone in check as best they could, but crime still ran rampant throughout the city. There was a shift in power coming in terms of how much the government was allowing civilians to have, however, but maybe not entirely for the worse. But because of that, crimelords were panicked. They were starting to stockpile and withdraw, which sometimes meant tying up loose ends, but Kakashi could hardly think that Minato could be anyone's loose end. He was loyal to a fault, and too compassionate for his previous line of work. Even his so called enemies probably didn't completely hate him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto overturned a few things, and said a few quiet words to himself, but he thankfully stayed out of Kakashi's way, making it easier for his brain to capture the scene and file away the memory.</p><p> </p><p>It was obviously a car bomb, but that was not something anyone used ever. It was so completely unprecedented that at first he almost ruled it out, but after seeing the car's remains, the evidence was irrefutable. Car bombing was a relic of the warring past that the leaders of the world preferred wasn't revisited.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back on his heels and bit his lip, heaving a heavy sigh through his mask that warmed his face amid the chilly air. Naruto was staring at him, seemingly lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Naruto-kun!" He called, half joking. Naruto snapped out of it made a surprised sound, their eyes locking. "Why don't you go up to the house?"</p><p> </p><p>His tanned cheeks flushed with anger. "Teme! I am not freaking out!"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi leveled him with a knowing stare, but said, "I didn't say that. Your parents need you, it is almost dark. I'm leaving a security detail. Only my favorites for my favorites. As you would say."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's tight scowl almost cracked into a smile before it turned into a deep frown. "Then you're not going to tell me what happened later and you will avoid me because you feel bad that this happened."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi coughed, his words hit him like a physical blow. "Ne, Naruto-kun, college did you some favors I see."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's face seemed to grow even redder, he was practically glowing in the overcast evening. He seemed to realize that his mouth and honesty had run away from him momentarily. "Gomen, gomen! Ah Haha well, I'm going to go check on my parents."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smirked beneath the mask. Count on Naruto to embarrass himself and do what Kakashi wanted anyways.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Naruto discarded his gloves and covered shoes at the doorway, and closed the oak door behind himself, leaning against it. Kakashi was so <em>infuriating</em>. Naruto was sure that whatever he used to feel for the older man was just a childhood crush. But he was unprepared to see him so suddenly. Despite the circumstances, it took every ounce of his willpower to not be a fumbling idiot… Well anymore of one.</p><p> </p><p>His parents called for him when he didn't appear immediately in the sitting room and he went to meet them.</p><p> </p><p>The air in the house was tense, and his parents looked haunted, then Naruto realized his face must reflect the same expression. Without a word, they raced to embrace him. Despite how much taller he'd gotten, they still seemed to find the perfect way to weave their arms around him, a perfect blend of hard and soft. He sighed, some of the fear and surprise and anger leaving his body. His parents both planted a lot of kisses on his cheeks and forehead and, much to his chagrin, directly on his mouth, which he <em>hated</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay <em>okay</em>, calm down, you animals. We're all alive. Let's order ramen and then make Kakashi come back when his paper work is finished to tell us what's up."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tried to stay awake until Kakashi inevitably came, but he'd been in transit for nearly 30 hours before he finally made it home, and his body was feeling the effects of travel. He was curled up on the couch next to his mother, who had put on a positively shameless period drama, and she was petting his hair, while his father sat rigid in his favorite chair, texting a so quickly on his phone that Naruto could hardly see his fingers moving.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew heavy until he could no longer hold them open, but he awoke what felt like mere minutes later to the hushed sounds of his parents speaking, and the unrecognizable timber of Kakashi's voice, which when he spoke low enough, had been filling Naruto's stomach with butterflies since he was at least thirteen years old.</p><p> </p><p>He remained still in his position. Half the time he could pretend efficiently enough to get some information. But Kakashi almost always found him out.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't understand who could do such a thing," Kushina exasperated. She'd probably said it ten times by now. She was wont to repetition in times of crisis.</p><p> </p><p>"We've narrowed down as much as we could. The type of explosive used, the system used to rig it up. I've even traced some of the supplies to various points, both in the city and from Suna, it would seem. But nothing has come from it yet. I put some feelers out with my field guys, but the organized crime is getting too quiet, and frankly I don't know of any living soul who would wish harm upon you. But I won't give up, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"We know, Kakashi-kun," Minato said finally. His voice hoarse from disuse. He always became quiet when he was worried. "We appreciate the security, but what about my son? I can't expect him to sit in his room for weeks until this all gets figured out. He hasn't seen his friends in years."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got a guy who can help me keep an eye on him."</p><p> </p><p>Kushina couldn't keep the mischievous smile from her voice. "Oh he will just love that. You know he thinks he can take care of himself. Much like his <em>father</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sighed, the weariness evident in his tone. "Don't I know it. But as good at fighting and disarming and whatever he is, Naruto is no match against a lethal weapon. I'll try to make him understand how important it is that he doesn't fight me on this. I just want him to be safe and one bodyguard won't kill him, surely."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto felt he argument on the tip of his tongue, but swallowed it and maintained composure nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so thankful to have you in our lives, Kakashi-kun," Kushina said quietly. "You've always been looking out for our son. And even though I still do to this day wish you had chosen any other profession, this city is glad to have you. Why don't you stay in the spare bedroom like old times? Have some breakfast with us tomorrow? I'm sure Naruto would be ecstatic."</p><p> </p><p>He <em>was</em> ecstatic. His heart began pattering like raindrops in his chest at the idea, but he chose to ignore the way his mother seemed to know <em>just</em> how happy that would make him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi hummed in consideration it for a moment, but Naruto braced for the inevitable. He knew Kakashi wouldn't do that. He maybe stayed over three times a year once his career took off. But then he said. "It is pretty late. If Minato-sensei makes me one of those drinks, I suppose I will have to stay the night."</p><p> </p><p>Kushina squealed quietly in delight. "Yes! Oh husband of mine, let us relocate to the kitchen." She shifted and Naruto heard footsteps retreat into the kitchen down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to see Kakashi staring straight at him. "After all this time you still haven't become a better actor, I see."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pulled a face. If only Kakashi knew how much acting it took to carry on a conversation with him. "Ah, you caught me."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's get you to bed. Us grownups are going to have a nightcap."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm 23 now, Kakashi, last I checked I was an adult."</p><p> </p><p>"I think your parents, and myself, would have to disagree, Naru-chan. You've hardly had to grow up yet and I don't think your mother is ready for a reality where youre drinking, even if she's already in it."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tried to keep the heartbreak at Kakashi thinking him still a child off his face, but he was too tired to do an adequate job. "Whatever. I'll just go to my room. See you in the morning," he grumbled, and ignored the hurt look reflected in Kakashi's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi chases some leads, Naruto gets a little too drunk and a little too honest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto stumbled into the kitchen, the dehydrated ache in his joints the only thing able to coax him out of bed. His father was in his signature apron, the one Naruto painted when he was a child, serving up eggs and bacon with the french toast already placed on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's bleary eyes searched for Kakashi, and his mom said, "He already ate and went to pick up your bodyguard."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scowled. "I don't <em>need</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"Naru-chan," his father admonished, "Kakashi just wants you to be safe. We all have to deal with a security detail for awhile. Forget your parents, can you imagine how devastated <em>Kakashi-kun</em> would be if you got hurt under his watch?"</p><p> </p><p>Said blond squirmed in his seat, unsure of how to respond. Instead, he began piling food onto his plate.</p><p> </p><p>His parents exchanged one of their <em>looks</em> and he rolled his eyes, focusing on his food and the huge glass of ice water his mother placed in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>They chatted as casually as possible, everyone trying to ignore the dark cloud that seemed to hang over the house.</p><p> </p><p>A knock sounded at the door and Naruto jumped up so quickly, he bumped the table and nearly made a mess of the entire spread. He faintly heard his mother chastising him, but he ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened to reveal not Kakashi, but <em>Sai</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto practically snarled, "What are <em>you</em> doing here?" Then he noticed the kevlar vest and utility gear strapped to his person. "Oh my god, you've <em>got</em> to be kidding me."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi appeared behind him, a sheepish smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Ah, I guess you know each other? Sai mentioned you attended high school together. No need for introductions, then."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Kakashi? Of all the people?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, dickless? Worried you'll fall in love with me? I know how you feel about--"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's face flushed bright red and he slammed a hand over Sai's smirking mouth just a moment quicker than the black-haired boy could react. "Kakashi, and I do not say this lightly, you have gravely disappointed me."</p><p> </p><p>"Maa, Naruto-kun. Sai is one of my best agents. And he's completely dedicated to your protection. He may not know when to keep his mouth shut," he shot Sai a glare. "But he is one of the best. So please try to get along, ne? I have to go chase down some leads. Ja ne!"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi closed the door and disappeared into his car before Naruto could say anything else. His heart fell to the floor in dismay. If he'd woken up earlier, they could have eaten together…</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be sad, Naruto-kun. Your boyfriend will be back to check on you, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rounded on him, eyes glowing with rage. "You don't know what you're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>Sai's smirk seemed to grow. "Yeah, okay. Is that bacon I smell?"</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's knuckles were turning white. It was only day two, but after questioning five people and it turning up no concrete evidence, the silver-haired detective was starting to feel desperate.</p><p> </p><p>After Kakashi lost his father, Minato and Kushina had welcomed him into their lives with open arms, even though they were young and busy with their own studies and careers. But they would let Kakashi stay for days, sometimes weeks on end, and they never asked for anything back.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi could remember feeling jealous at first when Naruto was born, but the little blond baby had been so sweet it was impossible to continue down that path.</p><p> </p><p>A pang of guilt, one he had been sitting with for a few years now, began to gnaw at him. There were things Kakashi and his parents hadn't told Naruto when he was abroad, things they didn't want to worry him with, things that even Kakashi didn't want to think about. But he would find out eventually, and the longer Kakashi and Naruto's parents kept it from him, the worse the fallout would be.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to put those feelings in a box and bury it where it had been in the back of his mind, Kakashi pulled up to the Uchiha estate. He would be making two stops today. To the Uchiha, who weren't <em>necessarily</em> criminals, but managed to operate above the law and one can't do that without a knowledge of the underworld. And then there was Pein. He and his brother and sister controlled most of the crime in the city and had a penchant for buying out gangs and lesser criminals.</p><p> </p><p>But even their connections rarely reached past the border, unless it was to Suna, however the Uchiha's reach was nearly limitless.</p><p> </p><p>He walked around the perimeter of the old school style home and easily hopped over a concrete wall that had grooved edges in just the right spots for him to clear it with ease. He nearly fell on his ass when he saw Uchiha Itachi, impeccably dressed and handsome as always, already waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuso!" Kakashi grunted, barely able to regain his footing in time to hurt himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late, as usual," Itachi purred with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I be late if I didn't arrange a meeting?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because we both knew you'd come and we both <em>know</em> that you put it off deliberately because you were hoping I'd be at the office and you could catch Sasuke, because talking to me is just <em>the worst</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's hands balled into tight fists inside his jacket pockets. "If you already know everything, then why don't you tell me why I'm here and everything I need to know."</p><p> </p><p>Itachi rolled his eyes and turned his back on Kakashi, leading him through the sliding door. The silver-haired man stumbled slightly out of his shoes, but landed swiftly on the tatami flooring. This was the spare bedroom between Itachi's and Sasuke's. Kakashi loathed to admit that he was <em>quite</em> familiar with the layout of this hallway. He had only had a few trysts throughout his life and Uchiha Itachi had many charms that successfully ensnared the older man when he was at his lowest s ok nce his father's death. He was a great ally, or worst enemy. Kakashi had managed to stay off the latter list, despite everything.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to know if I have any information regarding large amounts of explosives or money being moved around, I assume?" Itachi spoke casually, but there was a quiet edge to his tones. "But what makes you think I would know?"</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are bankers and financial advisers and always playing money games. I'm not coming as a cop, I'm coming as a… uh, as a <em>friend</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Itachi seemed to look bored after that statement. "Fine. There was a large sum of money sent to a seemingly nameless account to Sunagakure. I only say so because it was large enough for the proper authorities to notice."</p><p> </p><p>"How exactly do you even know that?"</p><p> </p><p>Some of Itachi's inky black hair had fallen free from the loose ponytail he wore. With long, slender fingers, Itachi tucked the hair behind his ear and gave Kakashi a look that could stop time, he was sure. Itachi had no business being so pretty. "That's a secret. The transfer was from a company called Tessen. Which is why I mention it at all. I'd never seen that name until the transfer, which was a few weeks ago."</p><p> </p><p>The meaning was a tad ominous as well. A war fan? In a city full of Uchiha? But Kakashi knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of the Uchiha without a sacrifice he wasn't in the mood to make.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the city center where Pein and his siblings lived took longer because of traffic, and Kakashi realized he felt the lack of a partner now more than he normally did. His mind drifted to Naruto, and how put out he was over Sai. It made a smile spread out beneath his mask.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was always so showy with his emotions. So honest with himself and those around him, it seemed. Kakashi only wished he could be that honest with anyone, most of all himself. He thought of Naruto's blushing face and felt something flip in his stomach. Nope, he thought. No use for honesty right now. Not unless it is about the attempt on Minato's life.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"Kakashi-senpai!"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi turned to see Genma, one of his finest agents, unwinding with the others who were on day-shift of watching Minato and Kushina drinking beer in his favorite pub. He grimaced, but joined them nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"Heard you went to see the Pain Siblings," Genma slurred conversationally. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stifled a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that it did me much good. They did provide an anonymous 'donor' with connections in Suna, but they're too slippery to get in trouble for it." He slipped his mask beneath his chin and took a long drink from his glass of whiskey and branch. "I also met with Itachi."</p><p> </p><p>Gemma's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "And I'm sure he loved that. Oh my god, guess who just walked in?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi finished his glass and peaked over his shoulder to see Naruto surrounded by his friends. His eyes searched for Sasuke and didn't see him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke was the only one who would hurt Naruto's feelings just because he was bored. His other friends, his better friends, would likely keep a few secrets from him to protect him. Or at least they had done a good job so far, but judging by their looks, they'd already been drinking and Kakashi couldn't imagine their lips not loosening if the night went on this way.</p><p> </p><p>Sai, a picture of sobriety, was perched atop a bar stool with his sketch pad after checking all of the exits and locking eyes with Kakashi. He gave the older man one of his weird smiles.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was feeling far less miserable after a dinner of barbecue, beer, and catching up with his friends. He was bummed that Sasuke was too busy to join, but he tended to kill the mood anyways. Sakura was hanging on his arm, laughing at something someone had said. Naruto joined in the laughter, downing his fruity drink, feeling the weariness of the last couple of days leave his body with every ounce he consumed.</p><p> </p><p>That was when he saw him. Some sober part of Naruto, from hours ago, had suggested this pub because he knew it was Kakashi's favorite, but he hardly believed that the man would actually <em>be</em> here.</p><p> </p><p>His mask was down and his eyes were wide with surprise at seeing Naruto. Naruto tried to drink in the sight. He so rarely got to see Kakashi's face, and it was a gift every time, but his mind was fuzzy and unfocused.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that Kakashi?" Sakura said quietly. "Man he is <em>pretty</em> cute beneath that mask. Is that why you're so obsessed?"</p><p> </p><p>That broke Naruto's train of thought and he snapped his gaze down to his pink-haired best friend. "I'm not obsessed."</p><p> </p><p>"Says you," Sai scoffed, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.</p><p> </p><p>He stuck his tongue out. "You can choose to not be a total asshole, Sai."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ignore him, Naruto-kun. Sai is just jealous that you came back all ripped and tan and he looks like a ghost from an old horror movie."</p><p> </p><p>"That's rich coming from the ugliest girl here."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tuned out Sakura and Sai's budding argument and turned his attention to getting more alcohol into his body. Seeing Kakashi's face had done a number on him. His chest felt tight with longing. Why did it have to be him of all people? There were numerous men and women who found him attractive, and he chose the one person who probably looked at him like a kid brother. He sank into his seat, nursing his new drink, feeling like the walls were breathing around him, stealing his oxygen and his ability to think clearly.</p><p> </p><p>The night wore on. Naruto was faintly aware of the jokes and games his friends played, but he was trapped in the backseat of his mind, only able to observe the moments passing, but unable to have any tangible effect on them.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to approach Kakashi, who had obviously seen him and was pretending otherwise, but instead of being filled with liquid courage, he felt glued to the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as though his feet were operating independently of his body, Naruto found himself walking across the pub, a swiveling, almost gracefulness to his drunk movements. Before he could get control, he was standing before Kakashi, in front of his coworkers.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto-kun!" Genma exclaimed, but Naruto didn't seem to hear him. He was focused solely on Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked warily, slowly standing as if worried he might scare Naruto away.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I always feel like you're ignoring me?" Naruto blurted out, his words tumbling forth without any regard if he'd actually <em>wanted</em> to say them.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The table fell silent and Kakashi was on his feet in an instant. "Maa maa, Naruto. Let's go get some fresh air." He grabbed the blond gently by the arm and shot Sai a glare, who merely shrugged. It wasn't technically his job to keep Naruto sober. In fact, Kakashi had a feeling that if Naruto wanted to get drunk then there wasn't a force in the world that could stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Once the cold air touched Naruto's flushed, warm face, he seemed to relax. Not quite on the edge of tears as he was just moments before.</p><p> </p><p>"Now what is this about me ignoring you?" Kakashi prodded kindly, exuding patience he didn't realize he still possessed after a long day of dead ends.</p><p> </p><p>"Just forget it, Kakashi. I'm just drunk and I just missed you and I wanted to come home to peace and instead everything is shitty and weird."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too," Kakashi smiled, patting Naruto's head. He didn't expect him to lean into the touch so much, or to bite his lip as he met Kakashi's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why does it seem like we could be in the same place but you want nothing to do with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, I've been working all day. And you've only been home for less than two. We will have time to catch up."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't get it," the younger man mumbled, crossing his arms and curling into himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Then make me."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled, a very sad smile that Kakashi felt squeezing his heart. "You definitely don't want that."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi frowned. He'd had a few drinks. He was feeling more open minded than usual. "Try me."</p><p>Naruto sighed, as if he were carrying a great burden that had momentarilybecome to heavy to bear. His body even seemed to shift beneath the weight of it. "I remember when I was grounded and you were the only person my parents trusted to keep me from going off and doing whatever I wanted. You'd pick me up from school everyday. I used to get in trouble on purpose because it was worth losing all my freedom and privileges to spend an hour with you in the afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi remembered. He'd had to work late hours to make up for time lost keeping Naruto in line. He felt that familiar warmth loosen the tightness in his chest. "You'd do that just to spend time with me? You could have just asked."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head, and focused his gaze on his shoes. "No, I don't think I could have. Your job makes you so untouchable sometimes. I feel like you're always out of reach. For the first year I was at university, I had convinced myself that I must have been so annoying, that's why you helped my parents send me away."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi felt like he'd been thrown in a freezing bath. "No, Naruto. I just wanted you to see the world. See farther than Konohagakure. I wanted you to fall in love with life so you'd get over wanting to do what I do."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed, an empty and bitter sound, his voice sounding older. "Even now you're still not grasping exactly what it is I'm saying."</p><p> </p><p>"Then spell it out for me. If I'm hurting you I want to know why."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Put it together yourself," he grumbled, the last few drinks finally hitting him at once. He sounded belligerent and unfocused. He swayed, and Kakashi grabbed him, and decided to hail them a cab, letting everyone else deal with their tabs or anything else left unfinished inside.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of waiting, they found themselves seated in the back of a warm car, taking the long way back to Naruto's house. Naruto curled up so close to Kakashi, that the older man could smell the fruity drinks on his lips. He leaned his head on Kakashi's shoulder, mumbling nonsensical words to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep, upper body practically falling into Kakashi's lap, leaving the man stunned. Kakashi held up his hands awkwardly before resting one in Naruto's golden locks, and the other on his back.</p><p> </p><p>What had Naruto been on about? It was making his head spin. All the pieces were there, but it seemed like his subconscious mind was trying to keep him from putting them in the right places.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the house. Kakashi was extremely grateful that it was hours past Minato and Kushina's bedtime. He slipped his spare key in the lock and managed to carry Naruto down the hall and into his bedroom in relative silence.</p><p> </p><p>After situating the boy comfortably, Kakashi grabbed Naruto a glass of water and began to make his way to the spare room, when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist in a strong grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Kashi-nisan. Will you sit with me?" Unable to ignore the sweet nickname, he sat down next to Naruto, his posture stiff and awkward. "Can you take your mask off?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi blanched, and shot Naruto an inquisitive look, but Naruto was merely smiling warmly, half asleep. He obeyed, and Naruto reached up to trace his lower lip with his thumb, leaving Kakashi to freeze like prey in the eyes of a predator, his heart thundering in his ears as a few of the pieces began to align.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto leaned up until his face was perfectly in line with Kakashi's. "You're so pretty underneath that mask. I sometimes wish you'd never wear it." His voice was low, almost gravelly from the drinking. He leaned in to brush his lips so softly against Kakashi's unmoving ones. He felt like he was trapped in a dream. Aware, but unable to act.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto fell back onto the bed in a snoring heap and Kakashi coughed, lungs suddenly dying for oxygen, as feeling began to rush back into his system. Unbridled fear gripped him at the sudden turn of events. Memories and images flashed behind his eyes, of all the signs and hints that Naruto had felt this way about him, clues he still refused to acknowledge in spite of the hard evidence, the taste of Naruto's drink on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Shaken and completely worn, Kakashi made his way to the spare bedroom, but sleep did not easily find him. Instead he thought only of blue eyes and soft lips and a deep and horrifying guilt at allowing any of this to happen.</p><p>... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could have kept writing but I diverged from the original plan and it took me way farther than I anticipated. Again, excuse the typos. Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Naruto awoke the worst kind of way: hungover and guilty, but not <em>quite </em>remembering exactly what he was guilty for yet. He remembered getting blackout drunk at the bar. Flashes of moments at most after that. He really couldn't handle his alcohol. Neither in the moment nor afterwards. His stomach churned uncomfortably and he tried to sit up, but even the <em>tiniest </em>amount of movement sent waves of nausea through his body. He wondered if it was possible for limbs to have nausea. <em>That doesn't make any sense</em>, he laughed at himself, feeling a small burst of energy as a result. It was enough to get him sitting up and drinking his water.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kakashi set down a glass of water for me, just before I… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nope. His brain hurt too much to think. He hoped the ibuprofen would help. Then he tried a good breakfast. After throwing all of that up, he managed a shower and a huge glass of ice water. <em>At least my parents aren't here. </em>As though they hadn't snuck in to smell his breath.</p><p> </p><p>His hands were shaking, and his stomach sloshed with every step, but he wasn't going to be sick. He couldn't bear it. Naruto agonized for half an hour about what clothes to wear, and he <em>hated</em> himself for it, but was trying to be as understanding with himself as possible. It was the least he could do after experiencing a hangover like this.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to step onto the porch when he heard the comforting sound of rain on his parents' roof. Closing his eyes with a dreamy sigh, he remembered one of his <em>favorite </em>moments.</p><p> </p><p>。。。</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto-kun," Kakashi admonished, arms crossed over his chest. "What makes you think it is okay for you to talk back to your teachers like that? I would understand it if you were seeking attention, but you have <em>so many </em>adults doting on you left and right. I have a job to do! I do not have <em>time </em>to drop my life because <em>you're</em> feeling like getting kicked out for the day."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was shaking with anger. This was the most Kakashi had spoken to him in <em>months</em>. Didn't he realize how absent he'd been? Naruto snuck a glance at Kakashi's face. Sometimes when he got <em>really </em>mad, he would take off his mask so as to display the full range of emotion, for he wasn't always the best with words. Naruto knew all of this. He had Kakashi catalogued. Right now he looked <em>really </em>tired. He'd turned 30 this year. Naruto wanted to tell him how pretty he was, even when he was mad, but he would not cross that line. Kakashi would never forgive <em>either </em>of them if that happened.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling," Kakashi said suddenly, as if his mind had finally caught up with his mouth. The silver-haired man was rarely so emotional. Naruto yearned to know what was going on in Kakashi's world. What his job was doing to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Gomen, Kakashi," he murmured, genuinely feeling bad to have inconvenienced him so. He expressed that and Kakashi let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm swamped lately. You know they keep making Obito and I do the shit jobs because everyone else has a weak stomach, but--"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I know you're under a lot of stress. My mom tells me so <em>all the time.</em>" Naruto needn't mention it was because he asked all the time.</p><p> </p><p>"I can stay for a few hours, okay?" He had put his mask back on, far too soon in Naruto's opinion.</p><p> </p><p>The blond didn't bother hiding the shit-eating grin on his face. "I'm on the last bosses right now, if you wanna watch."</p><p> </p><p>"Hai hai, Naruto-kun," Kakashi slunked down onto the low sofa, lazily draping himself across it like he owned the place. "But if you need any help, just let me know."</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft what does an old man like you know about video games?" Naruto poked, settling on the floor, leaning against the couch so that he could feel Kakashi's body heat without touching him.</p><p> </p><p>"You wound me," Kakashi murmured, almost under his breath. Naruto shivered at the sound, and tried to focus his attention on beating the final round of bosses. It had poured ever since Kakashi walked Naruto through the door, like a wall keeping him  inside. Because Kakashi <em>hated </em>getting wet, but rarely ever could remember to bring an umbrella <em>and</em> a coat, and you really needed both.</p><p> </p><p>。。。</p><p> </p><p>Naruto knew without needing to remember every detail, that he owed Kakashi an apology. He also hadn't been down to the unit in nearly six years.</p><p> </p><p>It took two buses to get to Kakashi's favorite coffee shop, then a train and a bus to get to the Konohagakure Investigative Unit. He was looking forward to seeing everyone. Even though his father quit and chose to take up teaching instead, it wasn't a life someone easily left behind, and he'd kept remnants alive for so long that they felt like a part of Naruto's DNA now.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear when he stepped off the bus that the government was giving them more of a budget. The older building had been upgraded. He took his time getting inside, taking in all of the new and the old. He made it to the door when something caught his eye.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Protector of justice until the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Memory of Uchiha Obito.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He almost dismissed it as another of the dedications, but his mind registered the words more clearly and he stopped <em>dead</em> in his tracks. <em>What in the--? What's that supposed to mean?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The information was there, but his brain refused to acknowledge it, so he just stood there, mouth hanging open, unable to move until someone bumped into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, oh! Naruto-kun! Oh!" It was Genma. He followed Naruto's gaze and made the necessary connections. "Let me get you to Kakashi's office."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto almost laughed. It was so like Genma to pawn a situation off onto someone else. He allowed himself to be led to the massive office on the third floor, his body shaking from the hangover and the amount of shit happening in his brain at the moment. It was too much. He felt too ill. He was here to apologize, for…</p><p> </p><p>He'd kissed Kakashi. He'd been a real brat as well, he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>But now…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In Memory of Uchiha Obito</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The words felt too big for his mind to handle. The bloated letters, heavy with meaning, banged against the inside of his skull uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>He heard knocking and glanced up to see Genma arguing at a door with a plaque bearing Kakashi's name in a bold, formal print. It swung open, and Kakashi looked more tired than Naruto had <em>ever </em>seen him. His shirt was rumpled, maybe only two buttons were done up and his hair hung over his eyes. He saw Naruto and tensed up immediately, then seemed to read Genma's stony expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll leave you to it, then," Genma said, pushing Naruto into the room and closing the door. The silence that remained between the two was tangible. Naruto could feel it wrapping around his limbs, holding him in place.</p><p> </p><p>"In Memory of Uchiha Obito," he said finally, watching Kakashi for a physical reaction. He got none. Kakashi could dig his heels deep into the game of doing his job very efficiently, and that often meant giving nothing away emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>"Come sit down."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's temper danced in his chest, hot and acidic, burning his tongue to get out. The guilt and the hangover was already too much for the day. Add the car bombing in for fun. But now <em>this</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna sit down!" He spat, his tone venomous. "How could you keep this from me? Did you make my <em>parents </em>and my <em>friends </em>keep this from me?"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't like that. We--"</p><p> </p><p>"You what? Thought I couldn't handle it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, we just--"</p><p> </p><p>"Just <em>stop!" </em>He demanded and Kakashi did. "I came here to apologize for being a mess and to thank you for taking care of me." He handed the older man a coffee, he took it without a word. "Then I remembered that I kissed you." Normally Naruto might have checked to see a reaction, but he chose not to set himself up to be let down. "I was going to say I was sorry for putting you in that position. But you know what? I'm not sorry. You don't get the privilege of being my friend if you're willing to keep secrets like this from me. So I'm not going to apologize to you." Naruto heaved a deep breath and fought to keep the immediate regret at his outburst from sneaking onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"May I speak?" He waited for a nod. "I was going to tell you as soon as you got home, but this happened and… and I just didn't really want to tell you about it," he appeared to start at his unbidden honesty. "You were having so much fun, meeting new people and making new friends. I didn't want you to come home and get trapped here."</p><p> </p><p>"So you denied me the right to mourn properly with everyone else <em>and </em>you didn't want me around?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well when you say it like--"</p><p> </p><p>"There is no '<em>like' </em>that. It <em>is </em>that. You listen here, Hatake." Naruto was on him in an instant, poking his sternum with more force than necessary. "I am not a child. I do not need special handling. If you don't grow up and treat me like an adult, I'm going to make you regret it."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was obviously at a loss for words, he seemed to short circuit for a bit before finding his footing. "Three years ago. He was killed while working on a case. It was a vicious killing. I don't keep this from you because I think you're a child. I keep it from you because," he struggled for the right words. "Because I don't think that kind of darkness has any place in your life."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you don't get to decide that."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you're right. Forgive me, Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Kakashi say his name with such respect as he bowed in apology made Naruto's stomach do flips, but it wasn't enough to quench his ire. He turned and left, unable to stomach being there anymore, and Kakashi just let him go.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at his phone for the fifteenth time in five minutes. Naruto wasn't sure why he kept expecting Kakashi to text him. He <em>never</em> had before. His parents, however, no longer seemed to have to work while at work.</p><p> </p><p>His mother, who was dutifully opening the studio that morning, had sent him a ten page essay about why she didn't tell him about Obito. Naruto suspected she had been anticipating this from how well written it was. That made him scowl even more. Were they all just sitting around, waiting to see who dropped the ball first so they could react accordingly?</p><p> </p><p>His father had called him at least fifteen times despite the fact that Naruto <em>knew </em>he was supposed to be teaching. He taught at the local university as well as helped the KIU with training. He was <em>always </em>about to, in the process of, or taking a brief break from teaching. It was his greatest success and downfall simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p><em>At least I didn't stay with Kakashi. </em>The torrent of emotions that had been biding their time in the back of his throat on a <em>good</em> day, were perched on the tip of his tongue on a day like today. He could have kept talking until the most hurtful things came tumbling from his mouth. <em>Kind of seems I tried to do that already. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He rubbed his hands over his aching eye sockets as the bus gently rocked his tired body. The newspapers hadn't reported Obito's death. It wasn't online <em>anywhere</em>. He did see a funeral announcement, however. His heart ached painfully in his chest. Obito was his <em>favorite </em>Uchiha. Always so expressive and emotional. He'd been Kakashi's best friend for as long as Naruto had known Kakashi, which was forever. He'd ridden on Obito's shoulders at the mall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Come on Kakashi, you have to admit that Naruto is great at getting girls' attention."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Baka," Kakashi laughed, elbowing his friend in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Naruto's eyes widened at the realization. Kakashi had lost his <em>best friend</em>. And Naruto had flown off the handle. Shame joined the party after that. He checked his phone, cleared the notifications, then scrolled until he found someone to hang out with. He really didn't <em>want </em>to deal with his parents or Kakashi <em>quite </em>yet. He was too wound up, hungover, and miserable.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stood and stared at the closed door for longer than he cared to recall. He kept them off his face, but his emotions were running and screaming inside his head. This was <em>not </em>how any of this was supposed to go, but at least he immediately accepted that he had done the wrong thing after seeing how it affected Naruto. He just wished he hadn't made such a mistake in the first place.. but he was a coward, truly, first and foremost when it came to interpersonal relationships.</p><p> </p><p>After all, he'd spent the better part of his life loving a man who would never feel the same way back. And now it seemed that Naruto had seemingly followed in his footsteps, having apparently been pining for Kakashi for years, and he'd been too stubborn and wrapped up in his own life to even notice, and he was a <em>detective. </em></p><p> </p><p>He groaned, his body finally remembering  how to follow orders.  It was his <em>job </em>to find people and he owed it to Naruto. He went to check the roster. He had forgotten Sai requested the day off, and apparently whoever picked up the shift didn't show. He saw the name and made a mental note to double check his safety protocols for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll just do it myself," he sighed, picking up the files that needed to be finished and handing them to one of his underlings. "I've got to go do some damage control. Take care of this for me?" The young woman nodded. Tenten was her name he <em>thought</em>. She'd only just started.</p><p> </p><p>It pained Kakashi to realize he actually had no idea where Naruto might be, but he was an extrovert through and through. He definitely wouldn't be alone.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi spoke to all of the friends that he knew of, but he saved Sakura for last. They were the <em>best </em>of friends, Kakashi knew. Sakura wasn't a snitch by any means, but she cared about his well-being more than letting him process his emotions on his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, if you've tried everyone else, he <em>might</em> be with Haku. He's visiting this week. Naruto has always had a thing for him so they meet up whenever they're in the same place," Sakura said, her voice staticky and unclear on the phone, that or Kakashi refused to acknowledge what he was saying. <em>Everyone</em> knew Haku. He was a model with a bodyguard that Kakashi had known personally for years.</p><p> </p><p>Haku probably flew all over the planet, which meant he had probably seen plenty of Naruto over the last five years. Something ugly stirred inside him, but he refused to give it a name, he wouldn't allow it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where I can find them? Naruto found out about Obito before I got the chance to explain myself."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you guys it was a stupid idea. Must suck being more stupid than kids half your age."</p><p> </p><p>"Sakura, you're not even-- you know what? I deserve that. Can you just help me find Naruto?"</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, it was a musical, mischievous sound. "Haku is famous. He's probably downtown in the Grand Leaf Hotel."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi choked for a second. "<em>Hotel?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"You asked. You think Naruto doesn't have suitors with a face like that? Dream on."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I've never--"</p><p> </p><p>"Thought about it? Yeah, obviously. I'm sure he isn't in any danger if that bodyguard is around and he's too hungover to do much harm to himself, just so you know." Then she hung up.</p><p> </p><p>There was a silent warning in her words. <em>Don't go looking for Naruto if you're not prepared to deal with what you find. </em></p><p> </p><p>But it shouldn't matter what he found anyways, because Naruto was old enough to make his own decisions, and Kakashi had no say in his life whatsoever. Kakashi couldn't explain why it hurt to picture Naruto crying to the beautiful Haku, but it did.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had accepted three years ago that he literally could not experience anymore heartbreak in one lifetime, that he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. Yet watching Naruto storm out, cornflower blue eyes shining with tears, he felt a crack in his armor.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't bother driving, traffic was so bad and he always felt the most alone when walking down a crowded street. The sights and sounds of the city seemed to blanket him in a cover of white noise and distractions, so he felt as though he were invisible. The walk was long, it took nearly an hour to make it all the way downtown, and the Grand Leaf Hotel hung over the night market slash shopping district. The hotel had a bar and a restaurant, and after bribing someone at the front desk, Kakashi heard that Haku and a friend were at the lounge, next to the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at the hotel, feet aching from the walk, and handed the clerk a fat wad of cash without a word before turning to find the lounge. It didn't take long, as it had been cleared of other guests and Zabuza was standing guard at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing that the large bodyguard was about to say his name, Kakashi silenced him with a pleading look, causing Zabuza to smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"You've got that boy all wound up, Kakashi," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I know," Kakashi admitted guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn't run into one another in probably ten years, and yet despite that, neither of them had much to say. Kakashi listened, realizing the quiet chatter between the two young men had ceased momentarily. He worried for a moment he was about to get caught, but then he saw a shadowy look darken Zabuza's face, it was a familiar expression, but it had been so long since he'd seen it so plainly. <em>Jealousy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He peaked around the corner to see Naruto's red-rimmed eyes flutter closed as Haku moved to straddle him, catching his lips in a feverish kiss. Kakashi tore his gaze away and steeled himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't they just go to the room?" Kakashi whispered, his voice thick.</p><p> </p><p>"Beats me," the large man growled. "Kakashi are you…?" His anger melted away into something like amusement. "My, always surprising. I heard someone tried to kill the brat's parents?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's mouth turned downwards in distaste. "Hai. Ever heard of Tessen?" It was a shot in the dark, but he was already here and his mind needed a bit of a break from thinking about Naruto, and the way his sad eyes were glazed with desire. Maybe sending Naruto away for college <em>hadn't </em>been his brightest decision.</p><p> </p><p>Zabuza leaned back into his full height and paused in thought. "I remember someone under the name Tessen putting a job posting for private security, but it was on an incredibly exclusive forum. So not just <em>anyone</em> could see it, you get it?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. "Thank you, Zabuza. Stay out of trouble. He's very pretty by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Not another word, Hatake."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. "Listen, if you give me the information to access this forum, I could get <em>some </em>of your charges expunged." At least he could die trying.</p><p> </p><p>Zabuza was not expecting this turn of events. He stood straight up, tense with tamed anger. "You should not be making such promises."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't if I were not willing to try. And I'm fairly capable."</p><p> </p><p>He mulled over the offer, flinching when he heard a moan. "Fine. But if <em>anything </em>comes back to bite me in the ass, I want full immunity and protection. My own country would eviscerate me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hai hai, Zabuza," he thanked him with a bow and a handshake, slipping a card and a burner phone into Zabuza's hands. "Tell Naruto I'll be waiting for him at the park for him. Text me." He waved as he walked away, fully aware that his body was rigid with anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>He shot Minato a text, letting him know that Naruto was okay and that he would get him home later in one piece. He was debating about whether or not it was too early to drink, but then decided that it was starting to sound like a problem. Besides, Naruto deserved his complete and undivided attention, and that meant being sober.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It had been months since Naruto had been kissed the way Haku was kissing him now. His long, slender legs locked Naruto into place, and his beautifully tinted lips were lighting a fire inside him that he so desperately needed to burn out.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto moaned, letting the sensation of someone atop him melt away all the darkness of the day. But then Kakashi's face appeared in his mind yet again. It seemed he couldn't go five minutes without thinking of him. The shameful, dark part of his mind almost imagined Kakashi in Haku's place, in spite of everything, but Haku was slim and pretty, all soft lines and painted lips. Kakashi was nothing like that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh, what am I doing here? </em>He bemoaned silently. He could feel himself growing painfully hard with need, and Haku was grinding against his dick in such a way that it was difficult forming a complete thought.</p><p> </p><p>Haku moved faster and Naruto ached to give in, but grabbed Haku's willowy arms. "I can't do this right now," he breathed, embarrassed and aroused and upset.</p><p> </p><p>"You can be such a tease, Naruto-kun. Whatever." Haku sat beside him, straightening his hair and giving Naruto a smile that almost made him second guess himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Takes one to know one," he joked, standing up and adjusting himself. "Thanks for listening. Even if it always dissolves into more."</p><p> </p><p>Haku smiled again, this one was tender with fondness.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way outside only to be stopped by Zabuza. "Your friend came by. Said to meet you at the park."</p><p> </p><p>"Friend?" Naruto was stunned. Zabuza had <em>never</em> spoken to him like this before. He was totally immune to Naruto's natural charm.</p><p> </p><p>But then he realized that was because there was a malicious glint in Zabuza's eyes. "Hn, Kakashi."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto paled in shock. <em>Had Kakashi seen him? </em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>There were only a few children playing at the park, so as to not seem totally creepy, he brought a book that wasn't utter filth, although it was hard. Kakashi loved the brief reprieve from reality reading gave him. It helped stave off the thoughts that invaded during quiet moments, created noise where there was none. He consistently craved that escape from pertinent thoughts, either into work, books, and rarely people.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto had come home just in time for the weather to turn quite chilly, having been in sunny Suna for a few months. It rained all morning, but brought with it an even colder front, leaving everything to start freezing.</p><p> </p><p>So it was no surprise to Kakashi that Naruto looked completely <em>freezing </em>as he jogged down the steps to the park. His sweater was a burnt orange color and hugged the curve of his muscular arms quite well, but didn't look terribly thick. Really the only reasonable part about his outfit were the boots.</p><p> </p><p>"Kakashi!" Naruto breathed, hands on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto-kun," Kakashi acknowledged politely. "We need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pulled a face, but sat down next to Kakashi, not close enough to benefit from the added body heat, however. "I can explain."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi schooled his expression expertly and shook his head in earnest. "No, Naruto. You do not need to. I do. However, first you need to understand something. You cannot go running off like that after the attempt made on your parents' lives. I dropped the ball somehow on your protection, but neither can you just go asking for trouble by running off.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes darkened with guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it. I see how careless that was, but you found me in record time."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if I'm over tired? What if I decide you can handle yourself? I won't always make the best decisions or find everything so easily."</p><p> </p><p>"None of that matters because it <em>didn't </em>happen so stop dwelling. I'm giving you one last opportunity to properly explain yourself. Don't let it go to waste."</p><p> </p><p>"Hai, Naruto-kun."</p><p>…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been sitting in my drafts for so long now sorryyyyy. Please excuse my mistakes. I just get so tired of reading it again and again and again until I hate it lol. I've only planned up to these chapters, so the next update might be awhile! Thanks for all the readers, thanks to the friends I have dedicated this too, and a special little thanks for you, you yummy lil commenters. And if you fall into all three of those categories, then PHEW ARE WE ABOUT TO FALL IN LOVE?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Kakashi spoke, Naruto could tell that he was digging deep into his training. His voice was even and bored, his eyes were gentle but empty, only his hands had the slightest tremor when he tightened his scarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he himself would ever be able to compartmentalize the way Kakashi could. Minato had never been very good, he recalled. Many people criticized him for being too emotionally involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kakashi was the shining star, it seemed. Despite the gore and depravity, he remained unaffected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told Naruto of how they had been trying to catch a legitimate serial killer, one with global recognition. "We caught up to him faster than he had anticipated. Obito didn't wait for backup, nor did he follow protocol. In fact, he made the connection hours before I did and he didn't even tell me," his calm slipped for a second, and Naruto caught a flash of agony sweep across Kakashi's face. "He was caught, pumped full of sedatives, and slowly tortured--"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tensed, realizing second too late he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear what Kakashi had been about to say. "What made him break protocol?" He interrupted quickly, stomping down a flash of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hadn't been expecting this question and his face seemed to freeze in place as he contemplated it. "We'd had a disagreement that led to a minor falling out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was the disagreement about? It must have been bad to make him stop talking to you completely," Naruto mused sadly, somehow being equal parts curious and empathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened all too quickly. Kakashi's frozen expression broke. "I've never told anyone what the argument was about," he said suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can tell me, Kakashi-niisan," he breathed out his name like it was a sweet song on his lips. It made Kakashi's heart jump into his mouth, his calm demeanor suddenly fumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid it isn't a good or happy story and I don't think you will enjoy it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scooted closed, no longer trying to pretend like he didn't need the body heat. "You can tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kakashi. I mean it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fluttering in his chest continued downward until he could feel it in his toes. It was far more pleasant than the words he was about to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I spent nearly my entire life being in love with Uchiha Obito," Naruto's gasp interrupted him briefly, but he nursed his expression before Kakashi could see the shock. "He was always so invested and magnetic. He was my best friend. But he had feelings for Rin and they were always involved in some capacity. The last case we were on was so brutal. The images, the interviews, the victims… it was rough. One night, we were talking about it, drinking, neither of us in a very healthy place…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, embarrassed, but Naruto's face was completely captivated, so he went on. "We slept together. He said it was a mistake. I told him how I felt. He was stubborn and cruel, and so was I. We were exhausted and I let my inhibitions lower too much. Our last conversation was an argument," he finished quickly, letting the words tumble out before his feelings started to taint his tone too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's eyes were wet, his expression one of great sadness. He threw his arms around Kakashi, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi. That must have been so miserable. I'm sorry for being so selfish and upset."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a minute to react, but Kakashi finally wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, only marginally slimmer than his own. He felt like crying, but had forgotten how somewhere along the way. Instead, he let Naruto cuddle in closer, enjoying the coconut scent of his summery shampoo, and how hot Naruto's breath felt on his scarf-covered neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat that way for a long time, and Kakashi realized he felt lighter after telling Naruto. "You're so sweet, Naruto-kun. Thanks for listening," he murmured, trying to start the process of extricating himself from Naruto's embrace, but the blond only tightened his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, I…" he pulled back so that they were looking one another in the eye, too close for their gazes to go anywhere else. Naruto bit his lip and frowned. "I'm sorry for kissing you. And I'm sorry for… I don't know, everything I guess. No one deserves what happened to you. I'm glad you told me, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi could tell that Naruto was fighting the urge to kiss him again, and as much as he would welcome the touch of another person, his conscience would not allow that person to be Naruto. So he managed to pull away, but not the least bit unkindly, and offered his arm to Naruto. "Let's get you home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto took it. If Kakashi had hurt him with his subtle rejection, Naruto chose not to show it, for which Kakashi was quite grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's parents showered him with affection when he got home, both of them apparently having spent the afternoon in the kitchen making Naruto some buns and rolls, were obviously miserable at their omissions. Feeling much less entitled to his own anger after listening to Kakashi, he opened his ears to his parents' explanations, but his eyes kept wandering to Kakashi, who was sitting next to the fireplace, texting on his phone, completely withdrawn from the conversation. He had his mask pulled under his chin and a steamed pork bun was hanging from his lips, seemingly forgotten in the presence of whatever important exchange he was in the middle of. From the crease present between his silver eyebrows and the deepened lines around his eyes, Naruto could tell it was about the case. He longed to know what connections had been made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stood, only remembering the bun when he tried to speak and had to awkwardly take a bite and speak from around the bun and behind his hand. "Thanks for the food. Behave yourself Naruto," his voice darkened as he made eye contact with him directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hai, Kakashi," he gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ja ne!" He bowed, backing out of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kushina scoffed. "Always in a hurry. He should have at least taken some to go. Don't you think he's getting thin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minato tufted his tongue. "You think anyone who isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> well fed is getting thin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I simply think everyone should be incredibly well fed. It is our right for being alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ne, Okaa-san, no one here is disagreeing with you," Naruto reminded her before she got on another soap box. "Dad agrees, he's just stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pillow collided with the back of his head and he turned to see his dad smirking at his phone. "Baka," he mouthed, almost silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, you two. Naruto, it is your turn to clean the dishes. Ask the boys outside if they want some food, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hai hai. Whatever did you do when I was gone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kushina covered her forehead with her hand and sighed most dramatically. "Oh, it was awful. I had to do things and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll bet you did," he smirked, making his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto was drying the last dish when he heard his phone vibrate. He went to check it, pulling off the soapy glove, but paused when he read the notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd gotten a text from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His entire body became jittery with excitement. Kakashi had never texted Naruto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now he was, after their talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a few deep breaths, he opened the text and frowned, confused momentarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. I need your friend's help. Shikamaru. I can't find his number anywhere. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto did remember just a short time ago, telling Kakashi that he would behave, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't just give out Shikamaru's phone number. Let me text him and see if he is busy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't, Naruto already knew. Shikamaru didn't start work until well in the night. He got back with Naruto and said he was too tired to drive and was only taking cash payments right now. Naruto grinned. This was his in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shikamaru says he will only come if I pick him up and bring him home </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That's what he will do it for 🖤🖤🖤</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto watched, holding his breath, as Kakashi started and stopped typing nearly sixteen times before finally saying:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto felt a strange mixture of excitement at having gotten what he wanted, but disappointment in himself for his tactics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys," he called to his parents, making his way down the hall to the front door. "Shikamaru needs a ride. I'm gonna borrow the car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take one of the guards!" His dad called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto had a complaint ready, but he bit his tongue. "Hai, Otou-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After nearly an hour of traffic and listening to Genma talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> the radio, Naruto had finally brought Shikamaru to Kakashi's flat, which Naruto had to admit was in a very nice building, an old factory refashioned. It even had ivy curling up the ancient brick, and iron fire escapes attached to each HUGE window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma led the way, and when Kakashi opened the door, a wave of frigid air seemed to flow from within. Kakashi looked positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a pair of blue light filter glasses perched on his long, straight nose. His firm lips were in a straight line. He shot a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lethal</span>
  </em>
  <span> glare at Genma, who realized a moment too late exactly what he had allowed to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll stay outside," Genma offered quickly, shooting Naruto a look not unlike the one Kakashi wore. Naruto smiled, or tried too, but it felt more like a grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Kakashi shut the door behind them, he ushered them to the opposite side of the massive, open apartment. Naruto walked up to the windows, close enough to see the warmth from his breathing imprinted briefly on the glass with each exhale. They were so tall, Naruto felt like he could take a step and fall right out of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi spoke to Shikamaru in cold, clipped tones, but didn't ask him to put out his cigarette. Naruto looked back at Kakashi with his face still bare, and realized that he had seen a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Kakashi and his face in the past couple of days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does that mean anything? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered idly. He used to only see it a few times a year growing up. Naruto didn't realize he was being spoken to until his name suddenly rang in his ears and he was vaguely aware of Shikamaru talking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto, what do you think of when you hear the name Tessen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uchiha," he answered automatically, only realizing afterwards that Shikamaru was doing that creepy </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his. He could detect distraction in someone, then access the subconscious. "Don't use your magic on me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mendokusai, Naruto-kun, it isn't magic, it is psychology. Don't you listen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto bit his lip. "When I can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair," he turned back around to focus on the computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto braved a few steps towards the computer, but Kakashi took a step forward and stood in his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope," he said simply, crossing his arms lazily over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond sputtered momentarily, his blood suddenly boiling with indignation. "Excuse me? This directly involves my family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head. "You may have cleverly gotten here, but I'm not giving you information that can get you into trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I thought--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto-kun," Shikamaru drawled. "I know you can't help it, but you can't keep yelling. I'm working. Don't be such a drag and go relax."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's face flushed, the anger evaporated instantly, replaced with embarrassment. He hadn't noticed how loud he was getting. "Gomen, Shikamaru."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi gave him a stern look, his eyes flitting to the sofa. Naruto sucked on the inside of his cheek. He didn't have to try to look hurt, he knew the expression was practically oozing from his features, but Kakashi didn't budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi waited until Naruto had made himself good and comfortable on the couch before stalking back to Shikamaru, remembering to keep his voice low. The computer strained his eyes but the mask fogged up his glasses. He'd found out that his voice carried quite naturally when not muffled by the fabric. He had to be extra careful when he spoke with Naruto around. His thoughts raced separate from his mouth as he expressed the pertinent information to Shikamaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forum Zabuza spoke of had been easy enough to locate, but the problem was that those who used the forum could hide previously posted activity. Nothing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> deleted, Zabuza promised, as it was a fail safe in case something incredibly damaging happened under the administration's watch, they would need all of the evidence to turn over to the authorities. High risk high reward jobs came through here, and so far nothing had happened yet to require turning over evidence to the authorities, and this website was easily twenty years old. The weight of what Zabuza had given him access to began to hang heavily like a thick chain around his neck. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help Zabuza now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought back on Naruto admitting that Tessen reminded him of Uchiha. It was the first connection Kakashi had made as well, but thus far there were no links between the two. Yet, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The security on this site is pretty tight, but I think I've found the weak link. It is impressive. It reminds me of my high school graduation project. I made an online security system, of sorts. Then sold the plans to like anyone who would buy it. I didn't have to work for two years. It was great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't attend college, did you?" Kakashi asked politely. He'd always been a little curious about the infamous computer genius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfft hell no. They make you take so many other classes just to take more money. What a waste of time and energy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, wakatta. I heard that starting next year, the Land of Fire is abolishing for-profit colleges and making college free for anyone and everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru scoffed, lighting up another cigarette with his left hand, while the right continued to punch in code. "I'll believe it when I see it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stole a glance at Naruto, who was frowning, his arm slung over his eyes. Kakashi sighed. If college became free, Naruto would have no reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to become an investigator. His chest tightened uncomfortably as he thought of all the violence he'd experienced. He wanted none of that for Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done," Shikamaru stated, falling to the back of the chair in an exhausted heap. Kakashi had to use all of his strength to keep from rolling his eyes. "I've got the location of where the job was posted and what time it was posted, but…" Shikamaru sat back up and punched in a few things before settling back. "I thought I recognized it. It was posted on a public computer at an internet café."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't they have applications on those computers to keep people from doing anything shady?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a seedy internet cafe, Kakashi, not a public library. And even so, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy to bypass such restrictions." He wrote down the address, and the time it was posted, then sent a screenshot to the printer, handing it all to Kakashi before standing up for a massive stretch. "Naruto-kun! Let's goooo I need a nap before work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rolled off the couch with a groan. "Hai, Shikamaru," he grumbled, heading for the door without so much as a glance at the silver-haired detective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was vaguely aware of his feelings being hurt? But he pushed down the notion so deeply, until he couldn't feel it anymore. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safer </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Naruto to be hurt and away from the investigation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru held out his hand and Kakashi placed a wad of cash into it. "You know the rules. No one outside of the unit need hear about this, got it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a drag, I've already signed all of your agreements and I'm definitely not telling Naruto no matter how much he begs. I'm not an idiot." And he definitely wasn't, he spoke quietly and turned away from the blond so that he couldn't hear what was being said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Shikamaru. And Naruto!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man turned, leveling Kakashi with an icy blue glare. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave yourself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean it.</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's pouty lips twisted into the most rueful, snarl of a smile. He'd forgotten that temper the blond used to have. But instead of lashing out or shutting down, he gritted his teeth and exhaled so deeply that Kakashi couldn't believe any breath of air could be left in his lungs, then shrugged his shoulders purposefully. "Hai, Kakashi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you," his voice was raw and deep, even Shikamaru's ears colored pink as he made his way out the door. Naruto hung back with a smirk and gave Kakashi a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry again, Kakashi-taichou. I just thought that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Genma, think nothing of it," he breathed, his face alight with desire and shame, as he watched a determined Naruto prance down the hallway after his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hai, consider it forgotten," Genma gushed, always charming. "Good night, Kakashi!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi waved, but his vision was awash with images of Naruto not only controlling his scarce, yet unpredictably beastly anger, but also <em>flirting</em> with him in front of other people. It was completely inappropriate, thankfully he had a feeling Genma either hadn't seen it or wouldn't tell if he had. Shikamaru was way too lazy to do anything that didn't benefit himself or the people he cared about. Naruto was definitely in that category.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, his heart raced long after he closed the door, and leaned against it. The memory of Naruto's confident, gentle kiss lingered still on his lips. He barely managed to make it to the couch, let alone the bed, before collapsing on it. He felt like he had lived a lifetime in the span of a few days with how exhausted he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>